Code: Foxtail and scars
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: Irene just lost her parents. And her siblings all went mysteriously missing, she then finds a fox named Mist and met Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Yumi. What would happen she is turned into a Lyoko warrior/ guardian?
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to do it over... i need your opinions ploease!

Chapter 1

Lyoko?

*Irene*

It was the first day of school, Kadic academy was a festive place, Freshman year was starting. Except, I didn't know a soul.

I had just lost my parents in a freak accident, mainly them riding bikes and a truck plowing into them.

When the bell rang, I walked to my first class and sat in the corner, away from everyone else. As expected, everyone knew each other, chattering each other's ears off about their summer vacation. I knew what I did:

Attend funerals, family meetings, and a social worker, my family clearly didn't want me.

But there were two empty seats to my right, I was wearing a black sweater that I could easily hide in, my black jeans covered me, and the shoes were whatever.

"Stern, Della Robbia, there are two empty seats-" I didn't listen to the rest, I knew where they were sitting. I slid my backpack off one of the seats so they could sit down.

"Hi there!" the blonde one said happily. I blinked.

"H-Hi..." I said it slowly, afraid I might saydsomething stupid.

"Okay, now, this is your group for th rest..." I forgot what she said, but it wasn't important, these two looked like slackers.

"I'm Odd!" The blonde said.

"And I'm Ulrich" I looked at the burnett.

"Hi..." I said again. "Irene..." They were nice enough.

* * *

*Narrator*

Lyoko had been quiet for awhile, after XANA was deactivated. The abandoned factory was now just an abandoned factory.

But then, the scanner doors opened. A small fox that had an orange and tan coat was curled in a ball, sleeping peacefully. But it was moments before that that she was restless.

The fox, was a virtual reality, ever since XANA was deactivated, creatures have been popping up in virtual worlds unharmed.

But this time, it wasn't XANA, it was another computer virus. It was named: CRASH no one knew what the letters stood for.

And there was no supercomputer to kill it.

The symbol looked like the number three, but backwards, and had a dot in the middle next to the three.

The fox had a key around her neck, she was a guardian of a virtual world. But that was before the world itself started to collapse. She took refuge in Lyoko a couple of days ago. But now she was in reality.

* * *

*Irene*

School went by fairly quickly, and now I was looking out my window onto the grounds. I was alone, like usual, but I looked at the boys who wee in my first period.

Another blonde, a pink haired girl, and a black haired girl acompanied them. But then, the light in my room flickered. I looked up, a blue spark trickled across the ceiling, but stopped after a moment, so I didn't think anything of it.

Of course, letting my guard down could potentially kill me. I somehow was able to make it to dinner. I sat alone again, but a girl walked over.

"Hi loser" Her voice said. Fear crept around me. "Why are wearing that stupid sweater? Afraid of the light?" She laughed and her two cronies did too, I just felt hot tears streak into my soup.

I had a flashback of the torments at my old school I freaked and ran away, my head down.

* * *

*Narrator*

The fox was now in the forest, following the scent of her favorite food, cookies. She walked through the shade of the trees, thankful that the sun was covered.

The fox then heard crying, she froze, waiting to see if the crying would go away, but it only got worse.

The girl that the waterworks was coming from, was sitting on a stump, her black sweater staining with the salty water.

"E-Excuse me?" The fox spoke out, the girl jumped.

"Who said that?" The girl asked, looking all around her.

"I did of course!" The fox said in surprise.

The girl was now looking at the fox.

"d-did you just t-talk?"

"Why of course! Why wouldn't I be able to?" The fox looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"But you are a fox... Foxes can't talk..." The girl told her.

"What? You're crazy!" the fox started to walk away, when a white laser shot in front of her.

"What was that?" The girl wasn't crying anymore, she was now standing.

"CRASH!" The fox was looking up in the sky, and another beam shot down.

"Run!" The girl yelled, and they did.

* * *

*Irene*

We ran, the fox at my heels as the beam got closer.

I wasn't too concerned about the fox talked. But the beam stopped as the school came to view.

"It... Finally... Stopped..." I breathed, putting my hands on my knees.

"Why do you look so tired from that run?" The fox spoke again.

"Never mind..." I looked at the school building. "I better get going"

That night, my dream was weird.

I was staring at myself, there was a white flowered tree right behind the me I was looking at.

The me was in all white, except on the seams it was light blue. Her long sleeves split at the elbow. The stomach was showing. a french braid over the left shoulder.

I felt my hand reach out, as the other me did too. When we touched, the petals on the tree exploded, leaving us in a storm of petals. It was like we were fusing together, because after a few moments, the petals disappeared, and the other me was gone. But somehow I felt her inside of me. And then, a golden light emerged from the now bare tree, I grasped it in my left hand, and I woke up.

My left hand was outstretched, and was grasping the air. I sighed.

A snore erupted from somewhere in the room, I sat up right and looked around. The fox from yesterday was curled in a ball on the very end of the bed.

"Hey..." I gently shook her. She woke up and looked at me.

"What?" She was mad that I woke her up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Hm? Oh! I'm looking for someone, and until I find them, I'm staying here" She smiled happily.

"There is a strict rule here: No pets" I told her.

"But I'm not a PET I'm a FOX..." Clearly she didn't get it.

I dressed in a dark sweatshirt, with sweatpants.

"Just stay here" I told her, pointing to the ground.

"Okay!" I left the room, seeing the line for the shower. I had showered the night before, when everyone was sleeping.

I entered the cafeteria, sitting in the very corner like I usually do.

"That smells good!" I jumped and looked inside of my bag. the fox's head popped out of it.

"I told you to stay in my dorm!" I whispered to her.

"What you were being serious?" She sniffed up at my plate. "FOOD!" She tried to get out of the bag, but I put her back.

"Yes I was completely serious!" I said to her.

"Oh, well, I'm here now!" She said as if I had said nothing of the school rule.

"You are SO going to get me into trouble!" I told her. "You darn fox"

"I have a name you know" The fox looked at me.

"You never told me your name"

"You never told me yours..." The fox said.

"Irene"

"Mist"

First period came, I sat in my chair, the boys were laughing at the table, and then a girl came in, she was black haired.

"Everyone, this is Yumi, you will sit in the back where..." she sat across from me. I was hardly paying attention.

I sat there as they started to talk. I tried to make clear of the beam from yesterday. Nothing made sense, especially what happened next.

We got our first group worksheet and we started to work on it. I was in charge of the chart, after everyone was done, so I waited. And then, our teacher was electricuted, it was in the same white light that attacked me as a beam.

"Someone get the principal!" Someone said. And then finally a loud pop exploded through the chaotic air, everyone got even more chaotic as electricity surrounded us.

"Irene! Over here!" I turned and saw Mist half way outside the door. I looked at everyone around us, they were dodging the sparks.

I ran from the room with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd at my heels. We went out of the school, where two more kids were waiting.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay!" A pink haired girl said.

"Yeah, Jeremy, is it XANA?" Ulrich asked the kid in glasses.

"No" Jeremy said. "The color is different"

"It's CRASH" Mist said. Everyone looked at Mist with surprised expressions. "I know, I know... Don't worry, you are not going crazy.

"Mist, what now?" I asked her.

"Are you guys ready for a Lyoko trip?" Mist asked.

* * *

*Odd*

I looked at Irene, she was confused.

"Lyoko? What's that?" It was going to be hard to explain, we all looked at each other.

"Why don't we show you?" Yumi told her.

"Okay..."

We went into the forest and made our way to the factory. As we went into the lab, I put a hand on Irene's shoulder. And then the four of us, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and I went into the scanner room.

"Stay here with Jeremy" I told her. She shook her head.

I got into a scanner and was ready to be virtualized.

I landed in the desert region, Ulrich and Aelita joining me, and then Yumi.

"There should be an activated tower not too far away" Jeremy said from the ablivion.

* * *

*Irene*

"Wow, what is this?" I asked, looking at the hologram next to the computer screen.

"That is the map of Lyoko" He said simply.

"Cool..." I looked around the small room.

Mist looked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You need to go..." I blinked.

"Me? Go where?" She growled, but it sounded like a pur.

"Jeremy, get one of the scanners ready for Irene" Mist looked at the boy, who spun in his chair and looked at her.

"Wait, why?" I looked at the fox, who was somehow strong enough to push me into the elevator.

"Take this!" She shrugged off the key.

"I'm so confused!" I whined at her.

"Put it around your darn neck and WEAR it!" She purred. But I didn't object and put it around my neck, the elevator's doors closed.

I was back into the cylinder room, but I had a rough idea what to do now, I stepped into one of the cylinders.

I felt a rush and I landed in a desert area. I landed on my butt.

"Ow!" I yelled, getting on my feet.

"Irene?" Ulrich was right in front of me, a saber in his hands.

"Hey..." I looked at myself. I was in my normal clothes, while the others were in other clothing.

"Irene!" Odd ran to me, I looked at him. "What are you doing here?" I held up my hand.

"Mist wanted me here, but as you can see, I'm useless..."

I looked at what they were fighting. They looked like wolves, but in multicolors.

One saw me and lunged towards me.

"Watch it!" Odd tackled me to the ground, we went tumbling. He then sat on his knees, on top of me, and shot arrow heads at the dogs.

"Um, Odd?" He looked down at me, I was uncomfortable of our situation.

"Sorry!" He got up and helped me up.

"thanks" I told him. I looked at the wolves.

"Go with Aerlita..." He told me.

"I take it she's the one in pink?"

"Go!"

I took that as a yes. I started to run, but a white petal fell in front of me. I stopped and looked up. There was this giant rock, and there was a tree with white petals on it. I remembered my dream.

I looked back at everyone, and looked forward at Aelita. I bolted.

My legs taking control as Odd was yelling my name. I didn't stop, the tree was my goal. A wolf tried to jump from behind me, but I knew someone would push it away.

I just didn't expect it to be Odd.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Odd, the tree!" He turned and ran along side me, as I ran closer to it, I was now running on a path that was carved on the inside of the rock.

"Odd!" I heard a girl yell.

"Look, you'll have to do it alone, I have to help them out" I looked at him and nodded. I reached the tree.

But there was no girl, no manual... No clue.

"What are you doing?" I heard Mist's voice from above.

"What do you mean? I don't-" The key around my neck was glowing, and so was the petals on the tree.

* * *

*Ulrich*

The wolves got closer, we weren't destroying any of them. There was no weak spot. And the worst part? We had no contact with Jeremy.

"What now?" Odd asked me, his back hitting mine.

"None of our weapons are working" Yumi joined the conversation.

"We sure can use Einstein." Odd chided.

"Where's Aelita?" I asked.

She was running to us, we circled around her.

And then a rain of white petals fell around us, the wolves backed off.

"They're scared of the petals!" Yumi observed. We started to kick them around. But one jumped over it, going straight for Aelita.

* * *

*Irene*

I walked closer to the tree, feeling something around me, I touched the trunk, and the petals exploded from the tree, as I walked through it.

_**TBC**_

* * *

How was it? Lemme know!


	2. Deactivate the tower

Chapter two

Deactivate the tower

*Irene*

As I stepped out of the trunk, I was in the uniform I saw myself in, in the dream.

I looked down at the battle, a wolf was lunging at Aelita. I focused my powers on the petals.

The swirled around my friends, protecting them from the creatures, who were backing away, I jumped down and landed on my feet. I made the petals stop swirling.

"Irene?" Yumi walked to me, and inspected my outfit.

"Yeah, it's me... Listen, their weak spots is the stomach and their left eye" I told them, scanning through the new information that I had.

"How do you know that?" Yumi asked me. I shrugged.

"Just trust me okay?" I looked at her.

"The left eye?" Odd looked at me. "None of us can hit that!" I sighed.

"Not the left _eyeball _Odd, The left _eye" _I said as if it were obvious. But two wolves were now surrounding us all. "Okay, basically hit the left side of it's face, back or stomach... You can knock them down by their legs"

I had nothing to help them with the fight, so I stood back with Aelita. But one broke through the protection force, and now were heading towards us.

"Use the blades!" Mist's voice said.

"The what?" I looked for daggers, or sometrhing, but found nothing, until one was coming down on us. I put my right hand over my face to protect myself, when I heard a CLINK I opened my eyes, a blade had come out of my sleeve.

"Cool..." The wolf pounced again, but I slashed it's face, making it explode. "Aelita, are you okay?" I looked at the girl that was behind me.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Go to the tower" I told her. "I'll be right behind you!" I slashed two more out of existance.

I ran behind Aelita, everyone else was pixalized. We reached the sickening black tower, and she walked through.

"Return to the past now!" I head Jeremy say.

* * *

*Irene*

I woke up in my bed again, Mist snoring at the end of it. I lifted myself out of bed and then looked at myself in the mirror.

"Why do you hide?" I jumped and looked at Mist.

But I didn't answer, I just opened my wardrobe, which I haven't opened since I got to school. I took out a orange and yellow tank top with thick straps. I took out the matching skirt, which was orange and black leggings.

I got ready and then I went to the bathroom. Passing the line, I pushed open the door as Sissi was taking a shower.

"What are you doing in here!?" She yelled at me. But I just started to brush my teeth.

After I was done, I stepped out and went back to my room to do my hair, putting it in hairclips. I took off my flipflops and put on my shoes.

"Are you going to hide in my bag again?" I asked Mist.

"Nah, I think I'll actually stay here" Mist said with a yawn.

"Okay!" I grabbed my stuff and walked down the hall, seeing Aelita.

"Aelita!" I yelled, running to her.

"Oh hey Irene!" She smiled. "What no total black?" She looked at my outfit, I shrugged.

"Nah, I have no reason to hide" We walked to the cafeteria and got breakfast. We were there earlier than the boys.

I listened to her ramble on about Jeremy, the one in the glasses. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"It just seems like you have a TOTAL crush on him" She blushed.

"No way!" She said a little too fast. "We are JUST friends!"

Yup a total sign she liked him.

The boys came to see my laughing fit, Aelita was looking down at her food, I stopped and looked up.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Someone's happy... And bright" Odd said. I suddenly fell shy. I wasn't good at talking with boys.

"You are a little brat! _Orphan!" _I looked at the girl behind me, she was smirking.

"Sissi, quit it..." Ulrich stood from the seat he just sat in.

"No!" She responded. "What? did your parents abandon you?"

"Sissi, stop" Odd was now standing.

"Or did they die of your ugliness?" Aelita and Jeremy stood as well. This was why I always wore a sweater. "Well? What do you have to say?" Hot tears ran down my cheeks, I got up and ran off.

* * *

*Odd*

"Irene, wait!" I looked after her, but after she was out of the cafeteria, Aelita and I rounded on her.

"You are a sick person" I told her.

"The only person that's sick is her" She said back.

"You need to leave her alone!" Aelita spat at Sissi.

"C'mon guys, lets not waste time with her, let's go find Irene" Ulrich said.

"Right..." We walked away and out of the cafeteria and split up to find her.

I went to her dorm first. I knocked.

The door opened to reveal Mist, she looked at me.

"Hi Odd, what's up?" She smiled.

"Is Irene here?" I asked her.

"Sorry, she's not" Mist said. "Why? What happened?" She asked. "Wait... She did come back for her sweater..."

Just like I thought.

"Thanks!" I ran off and out of the dorms, straight into the forest. I heard crying after about ten minutes of searching.

Irene was sitting on a stump, wearing her black sweater, she was crying hard in her sleeves. She had taken out the berettes from her hair, they were next to my foot, I picked them up and slowly walked to her.

I pulled back her hair so I could put the berrette in it. She froze and let me do what I was doing.

I only knew how to do it thanks to Aelita, she wanted me to do her hair a couple of times.

"Why are you here?" She asked me.

I put the final berette in and knelt in front of her.

"Why are you crying here alone?" I asked.

Her tears kept streaming. I pulled out my phone and called Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich..." I said. "Yeah, I found her... But don't come, tell everyone she's okay" I hung up.

Irene wasn't looking at me, her eyes on the ground and her hair in her face. I pulled her into a hug.

"Go ahead and cry" I whispered to her.

She bursted into tears and all I did was hold her, she needed a friend and I wasn't going to leave her alone. After she calmed down a little, I held her at arms length.

"Cheer up..." I told her. "Or the tickle monster will come and attack you!" She looked at me.

"You wouldn't dare" She said.

And I started to tickle her, she was soon in a fit of laughter.

"Stop!" she squealed.

I stopped.

"Now what happened back there?" I asked her.

"It's a very touchy subject" She told me.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me" She looked at me.

"Odd, I want to tell you, it's just..." She trailed off.

And then she told me about her family.

"You were there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my dad pushed me out of the way" She said.

That's when the others came over. They found us, we were now sitting on an old bench.

"Hey guys, it's already lunch" Ulrich told us.

"Really? Is that why I'm starving?" I said as my stomach growled.

"No, you just eat a lot..." Jeremy said.

"Ha, ha" I said sarcastically.

* * *

*Irene*

After talking with Odd, I felt better, the weights were lifted. I took off my sweater and threw it at him. He looked at me.

"Does the tickle monster have to come back?" He asked, and started to chase me.

* * *

*Narrator*

Weeks now have passed, two to be exact, and Irene was happy with her new friends. She still breaks down if her parents were mentioned.

But as parent day got closer, there was more talking of parents.

* * *

*Irene*

"Is Mr. Hopper coming?" Jeremy asked, looking at Aelita.

"I don't know, my dad has been busy lately" Aelita said.

We were in Aelita's room.

"You know my parents are coming" Ulrich said, not happy about it.

"Cheer up" Yumi nudged him. "Mine are coming too"

"But yours aren't as strict as mine" Ulrich said.

I was on the bed, my knees pulled to my chest I was against the wall.

"What about you Odd?"

"Mine are coming" He said. I sighed and I looked at the ceiling.

"I just can't wait to see mine!" I heard a girl say while walking outside.

I felt myself becoming super depressed as I walked around. Even though I knew that adopting parents would be here as well.

"You know _guardian... _You should be careful" I spun around. A wannabe Jeremy walked over to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, his spiky brown hair, yes I said spiky AND brown hair, distracting me.

"I am one of you _a guardian" _He smiled.

"And a name would be useful..." I told him.

"Jeremy" He walked towards the dorm. Okay, it was starting to get weird.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Look Guardian of courage, I don't have to tell you anything" And with that he walked away.

"Hold on a minute!" I ran in front of him.

I reached to touch him, but my hand went right through him. He wasn't even _real. _

"Surprised?" he asked with a smirk, I looked at my hand and then at him.

"What are you?" I asked him.

"I'm a fake reality"

"A fake wha?" I asked, he disappeared. No literally, he disappeared right in front of me.

"There you are Irene" Jeremy said, walking up to me.

"Jeremy?" I looked at him. "Did you see a boy with brown spiky hair anywhere?" He shook his head.

"You probably were just seeing things..." He told me dismissively. I nodded in agreement.

"Probably"

But I knew that I wasn't.

"Anyway, a tower was activated, get to the factory okay?" I nodded.

"Wait, where are the others?" I asked him.

"Knocked out in Aelita's room"

"Even Aelita?" I ran with him. "Wait, why are you so calm?" Oh crud. I stopped and headed the other direction.

I opened the door to Aelita's room, they were knocked out, everyone was.

"Guys?" I shook Yumi, who was the closest.

"You know, you are annoying..." The Jeremy I just saw appeared in the doorway. He had speed.

I was now pinned to the wall, choking me. And then spiky Jeremy came and shocked, literally shocked, the one that had me pinned.

"Thanks" I said to him. But he was at the door.

"We have to go" He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he pushed me out of the room.

"You have to deactivate the tower!" He said, pushing me down the hallway.

I stopped. "How the heck can you touch me? And why can't I touch you!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and pressed my pressure point.

_so unfair... _

I woke up in Lyoko, I was lying in a tower, my vision was blurred for a second, but once it cleared, the Jeremy that was a butthead was staring at me. He wasn't in a Lyoko form, but he looked smug.

"How the heck did I get here" I growled at him.

"What does it look like? I brouht you here... Of course we had to use the harder way..." He tossed me the key Mist gave me.

"Wait, so we didn't go to the factory?" I blinked.

He walked to the center of the tower I realized we were in.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked, sitting down. "That tower isn't going to deactivate itself" I opened my mouth in surprise.

"How do you seem so calm about this?" I asked him.

"You are the one just standing there" He countered.

"Um, news flash spiky, how the heck am I going to deactivate that tower! Isn't that Aelita's thing?" He just cracked up.

"No... It's ALL of your guys's thing... Aelita was the one that discovered it" He said. A screen appeared before him.

"Where's the tower genius?" I asked.

"Not too far away, go!" And I ran out of the tower. I put the key back around my neck.

"That was real specific" I said to myself, looking around.

And of course, everything had to have a challenge to it.

Two wolves, and two humming bird sharks, arrived. (The birds had a shark's body, but they were small like a humming bird, and they had wings that were as fast as a humming bird's)

Thank goodness I was in my Lyoko form, or I would've been dead.

I clenched my fists, making my blades grow from the sleeves.

"Ready or not, here I come" I started to charge.

"Irene, listen to me... I think I can revive your friends if I brought them to Lyoko..." Said the spiky Jeremy from above.

"Okay? How are you going to do- ack!" I was hit with a laser.

* * *

*Odd*

It was hard to explain, but when I opened my eyes, I was in a tower, we were ALL in a tower, well except for Jeremy.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright..." A boy said from the middle of us.

"Who are you?" Was all I could manage.

"I'm not important... Your little friend is..." He was moving screens around it seemed.

"Uh, newsflash Spiky Jeremy, I have a name!" Irene's voice came from somewhere. I looked at Aelita, she was passed out.

"She was the hardest to get here, it'll take her awhile to wake her, the three of you must help Irene..." He looked at us in turn.

"How about Jeremy, is he okay?" Yumi asked.

"He's fine" The boy said. "Now, you must help your friend"

And we were off, Irene thankfully not being too far away.

"Laser arrows!" I shot three arrows at the flying things.

"Guys!" Irene ran to us and skidded to a stop in front of us.

"How are ya?" She asked. One shot a laser at her, but she moved just in time.

"One of you get me to the tower" She said, pointing to a black tower ahead.

"But we don't have Aelita!" Yumi said, throwing her fans at the flying monsters.

"You'll just have to trust me!" Irene stabbed one of the wolves in it's back.

"You better take her Ulrich" I said to him.

* * *

*Ulrich*

My overbike was virtualized next to me, Irene was slashing one of the flying monsters as I climbed onto my bike. She ran to me and swung herself on the bike.

As I revved it, she wrapped her arms around my waist, and we were off, with one of the flying monsters following us.

But thanks to Yumi, that didn't last long.

But the other one forgot about Odd and chased us. white petals fell.

That's it!" Irene said happily, one of her arms left my waist and then I saw the petals swirling. "Now!" I heard something explode and we were sailing over a wolf, right in front of the tower. Irene got off the bike and ran into the tower.

* * *

*Irene*

I'm never going to be as good as Aelita at deactivating a tower, I didn't even know how to do it.

But I stepped in the tower anyway and nothing happened.

"I knew it!" I yelled. "I can't do it!"

But then my parents came into my head, their smiling faces telling me not to give up. I know it sounds cheap but it was the truth.

"I can't give up" I swallowed. A golden light came from my neck, the key was glowing. I took it off my neck and held it in both hands and I was soon lifted into the air, onto the othe floor of the tower. I somehow knew what I had to do.

I waited for the screen to pop up, and it did, instead of putting my hand on the screen, I put the key there acting like I was unlocking a door.

**Name: **

**Irene**

**Code: **

**Foxtail **

"Return to the past now" I said.

"That was awesome!" Odd exclaimed.

"How'd you do that?" Aelita asked me. I shrugged.

"She is a guardian" Mist said, we were in Jeremy's room.

"And that helped how?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you being a guardian means you protect something, like Aelita is protecting Lyoko... You see what I mean?" We all nodded.

"And what about that boy?" Odd asked.

"You mean Spiky Jeremy?" I blinked.

"Jeremy was here?" Mist asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's another protector, like me... But he died a while back... Hm..." Mist was thinking hard.

"Okay you keep thinking" I told her.

TBC

* * *

Who do you think is the next guardian?

SWS


	3. CRASH and HASH

Chapter 3

CRASH and HASH

*Irene*

When parents day came, I was hiding around, away from the students as they walked with threir parents.

"What? You're parents not here?" I spun around to see Spiky Jeremy.

"How is it your business?" I asked.

"It's not" He shrugged. "But I have news for you"

"And what's that?" I looked at him.

"Inpatient much?" He asked.

"Jerky much?" I shot back.

"Anyway, one of your friends is a guardian"

"Who is it?"

* * *

*Jeremy*

After parent day, I had to talk to Irene, so I ran to her dorm.

"Oh, hey Jeremy" She said with a smile.

"Hey... mind... if... I... come... in?" I breathed.

"What's going on?" She asked as she let me in.

"I saw something I'm not totally sure that I saw..."

"And what was that?" She sat on her chair as I sat on her bed.

"Well..." Before I could say something, her computer fizzled and sparked, she screamed and I pushed her out of the way.

* * *

*Aelita*

Odd and I were looking for Jeremy, he had disappeared from math when we heard the scream from Irene's dorm.

"What happened?" Odd asked as he swung open the door.

Jeremy was on top of Irene, they were looking at us.

I ran off.

* * *

*Irene*

Thank goodness Jeremy was there when my computer went haywire, if he wasn't, I would be fried chicken.

"CRASH?" I asked him. That was when Aelita and Odd pratically crashed through my door.

They stood there for a minute and then Aelita ran.

Jeremy got off me and I saw the pain on Odd's face, but I didn't understand. We stood there for a second, staring at each other, and then he slowly turned and walked away.

"C'mon, we can't worry 'bout them, we have to get to the factory" Jeremy told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

*Odd*

I was totally confused, when I saw Jeremy and Irene on the floor together, I felt something stab at my heart.

I was now lying on my bed in the door staring at the ceiling, petting Kiwi. The door opened and Ulrich stepped in.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked me, closing the door.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"Aelita told me, I can understand Aelita being jealous... But you Odd?" Ulrich smirked. "Unless you have a crush on her"

"As if!" I yelled at him, turning away from him.

"Odd, we've been friends for a year now, I know you"

That's when Jeremy ran in.

"Guys we have a serious problem!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What is it Jeremy" I heard Ulrich asked.

"Irene... she's GONE, she fell into the digital sea of Lyoko..."

"What was she doing in Lyoko by herself?" I yelled at him.

"We were checking CRASH pulses..." Jeremy said calmly. "And one of the wolves tackled her into the sea"

"Not only that..." Mist stepped into the room, her tail twitched as she looked between all three of us. "There's another guardian here. And I found out who he's looking for" She looked at Jeremy.

* * *

*Irene*

Yes, I did fall into the digital sea, and no, I wasn't lost forever.

When I had awaken from my fall, I looked at the people who surrounded me.

They looked like Aelita and Ulrich, but the girl's hair and outfit was blue. And this Ulrich had red hair, his outfit was mainly brown, not yellow, and the design was yellow.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked me.

"Yes" I answered, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"That was a nasty fall" The boy said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"You're in Okoyl" (Just say Lyoko if you can't figure it out). The boy answered me.

"Ouch... And your names?" I stood and held my head.

"Im Aelita" The girl pointed to herself.

"And I'm Ulrich"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Irene" I said.

"Irene?" Aelita looked at Ulrich.

"Uh guys?" Said a voice from above.

"What is it Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"We have a tower to activate!"

"Wait aren't we supposed to _deactivate_ the tower?" I asked.

"Not unless you want the whole world to be destroyed" Aelita said.

And then we started to run towards the tower. And of course, it would be too easy if there weren't... Monsters?

Okay... at least the monsters were the same here.

* * *

*Irene*

After the fight in Lyoko or... Okoyl... I was living basically as close as a normal life in the other life as possible.

For one thing, Spiky Jeremy was in this world.

Yumi wasn't Japanese, she was American. She was blonde, and her outfits consisted of pink. Not black.

Odd was black haired and he wore jeans that were blue, and his shirt was black with a red one over it. The black shirt was long sleeved. And the splash of color in his hair was red.

"You look different" Odd told me.

"Do I?" I asked, playing along.

"Yeah, did you die your hair or something?" He asked, we were at the bench, waiting for everyone else.

"Uh..." That's when Spiky Jeremy came over.

"Irene can I speak to you?" I nodded and gave my books to Odd, to keep him busy.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"How'd you get here?" He asked.

"The digital sea" I told him truthfully.

"What?" He scratched his chin. "Hm... Oh, this is some information, your hair was purple, with a streak of blonde in the front, you and Ulrich are dating... Or were now..." He kept going.

"Wait... Odd is going out with Yumi?" My brain started to hurt.

"Used to..." He pointed out. "Now, I'm going out with Yumi, and Aelita is going out with Ulrich..."

"Okay..." I walked back to Odd and pulled my books away from him.

"Odd, I have to tell you something..." I said.

"No, no you don't, I'm going out with Milly now" He said backing away.

"Milly?" I blinked in surprise. "You told me she was like a sister"

"No... You knew about my crush on her..."

"Okay, what grade is she in?"

"Ours... Did you bumb your head or something?"

I walked away and went to my dorm.

"Oh hey Irene, ready to get going on that news report?" I looked at the girl with red hair.

"Oh right... Milly" I guessed on the name.

"Okay, let's go!" and she ran to get her camera.

* * *

*Back with the others* *Odd*

We were in the lab, Jeremy scanning Lyoko for Irene.

"What about rematerializing her?" Ulrich asked.

"I wish I could do that" Jeremy replied. "But the thing is, the sea has changed"

"What do you mean the sea has changed?" Aelita asked, still a little hurt on what she saw.

"It's hard to explain..." He spun in his chair and looked at us.

"Can we get her back?" I asked.

"I don't know Odd" He admitted.

"We have to do something" Ulrich said.

* * *

*Irene*

I was walking with Milly and Odd, I found out that Milly was the prinicipal's daughter, Ulrich was the one hiding a cat... Yumi was the one trapped in Okoyl. And me? I was a slacker.

I looked at them as they were holding hands, I was the one that put them together.

"I have to go..." Milly said. "I'll see you later bean" And she walked away.

"Bean?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No silly remarks from you" He growled.

"Okay fine..." I shrugged.

He got into a fighting position.

"Who are you and what did you do with Irene?" He asked.

"That's exactly it Odd, I'm not the Irene you think I am..."

"Then, who are you?"

And I told him everything.

"So, you aren't Irene that went missing two months ago?"

"Two months ago?"

Does that mean I had been hear for two months?

"I have to go..." I said, walking towards the science wing.

I walked by the cafeteria building and saw Milly, she was locking lips with... Nicholas? Who was brown haired.

"Eww..." I said to myself.

But Odd would be heartbroken.

"You knew?!" I asked Odd when we were in his dorm.

"Of course I did" He said.

"And you're okay with it?"

"No... Look, Irene, I can't tell her, it'll break her heart..."

"And she's not breaking yours?" I shot at him, but I knew he was on the verge of crying.

"Look, Odd, I'm sorry..." I moved in and hugged him, my heart racing.

"Irene, how can you be so caring towards someone that's hurt you so badly?" He asked me.

"Um, Odd, remember I'm not the same Irene that you're used to..."

We looked at each other and said nothing. We were about to kiss when Ulrich had to come in and ruin the moment.

"HASH is back..." Ulrich said.

"Hash?" I looked at Odd.

"Just come on..."

He grabbed my hand and we went to the factory.

* * *

*Black Odd* (For the sake of things)

I didn't know how I felt about this new Irene, and what's worse is that I don't know how I felt about the Irene I already knew. But when HASH was attacking, there was something we weren't expecting.

Our Irene was back, but evil.

"She crossed into Okoyl" Jeremy had said.

"Let's go!" The new Irene said.

And we were off to Okoyl.

She was waiting for us, her blades at the ready, my black dog outfit at the ready.

"Laser arrow!" I yelled, shooting an arrow at her.

And we were soon in an epic battle.

After ten minutes, new Irene had Irene pinned to the ground, a blade pointed at her neck.

"You are so stupid!" Irene yelled, pushing new Irene away. I helped her.

"What now?" I asked her.

"How'd she get like that?" New Irene asked.

"HASH" I told her.

"Okay, then we need someone she truly cares about to be in the line of fire"

"And you suggest?" She grabbed my arm as Irene charged at us. New Irene threw me at her, she stopped and put her blades away.

"Out of the way Odd" She told me.

"No..." I said back. "Why are you doing this?"

"You and Milly, how could you!?" She started to cry, I looked at the new Irene, who smiled.

"I'm sorry Irene... I didn't know..." I hugged her. I felt HASH get out of her.

* * *

*Irene*

"I have a headache" The me we just saved said as she stepped out of the scanner.

"Irene!" Yumi ran over and hugged me, well, the other me... OKAY THAT'S IT! For now on, the friends that I have in the alternate dimension are... Spiky Jeremy. Orange Ulrich, Black Odd, Pink Yumi, Blue Aelita and the other me will be Foxy... What? I wanted to give myself a cool name... But right now I'll call them their names since the others were gone.

"Earth to Irene!" Ulrich was waving his head in my face.

"Huh, what?" I looked at him.

"You know? This is going to be confusing!" Foxy said.

"You're right" Jeremy concluded. "We'll call the second Irene-" I cut him off before he could start.

"Rini" I told them with a smile.

"Why Rini?" Yumi asked.

"Well, my little sister always called me that because she was a HUGE Sailor Moon fan and my name was kind of close to it... So she thought I was Mini Moon" I laughed at the memory. I had lost my sister a while back.

"Okay... Rini" Odd looked at me, pausing before saying the new name. "Where are you going to stay? I mean, now that Irene is back, what are you going to do?" I thought for a second.

"I can take her to my house" Aelita offered. "My parents won't mind..." Jeremy nodded.

"Okay, what do you think Rini?" He turned to me.

"Hm..." I faked a thinking finger. "Okay" I said.

"I'll work on getting her home..." Jeremy said, going back to the computer.

* * *

*Narrator*

Neither the Lyoko warriors, nor the Okoyl warriors knew the diabolical plan that CRASH and HASH were hatching. They both were now working together, CRASH would now attack Okoyl and HASH would get Lyoko... Their plan would go perfect, except the tiny tink of the switch. Well, Irene falling into the digital sea and ending up in the other dimension.

* * *

*Irene*

I was falling into Okoyl's digital sea, and ended up in Lyoko.

"The- challenges switched- CRASH and HASH- careful..."

And I was now looking at stone statues of everyone X2.

"The time has come, courage, release your true form"

* * *

*Odd*

I couldn't sleep, it has been a day without Irene.

"Can you sleep Odd?" Ulrich asked in the still darkness.

"Yeah, I am..."

We heard a soft snore, Mist.

"Irene?" He asked softly.

"Do you think she's being rematerialized somewhere and she's lost?" I asked.

"Guys!" Aelita opened the door slowly.

"What is it Aelita?" Ulrich sat up, I did too.

"Jeremy needs us" She whispered.

"What's up?" I said softly.

"He had a dream/vision..." She started. "And said that there's trouble"

"Since when did he see the future?" Ulrich asked, getting up from his bed.

"Since tonight" Was Aelita's reply.

* * *

*Irene*

I was now standing in front of a pod thing, it was freezing and I was wearing short sleeves. Shivering, I reached for the pod, and as I touched the cold surface, my Lyoko form was now prominent.

I wiped away the excess fog, and saw Jeremy sleeping soundly inside. I jumped back.

"Jeremy?" I whispered.

And then, the pod disappeared, and Jeremy was floating, his blonde hair dangling in his face. And something glowing blue came out of his chest, he opened his eyes.

I knew Jeremy had the same dream.

The next morning, I told Aelita and she said she would tell Jeremy. I was now on my own to do anything, so I decided to go to the factory.

When I reached there, I went to the supercomputer and started to move the key that was always glowing orange in my fingers.

I was missing everyone, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy... Even Mist. It just wasn't the same.

I started messing with the supercomputer (thanks to Mist, I could do it without crashing it) And started to look around Okoyl.

And then, a vision cracked my eyesight.

A tower had been activated back at home, Jeremy was being pulled away from his dorm and into a white van, and then I saw the pod.

* * *

*Odd*

I don't know why, but I had a vision that shook me.

A tower had been activated and Jeremy was being pulled into a white van.

something was wrong... I knew that.

"Odd?" Ulrich shook my shoulder.

"I-I think I just saw the future.." I swallowed. We were at dinner.

"What did you see?" Jeremy asked.

I told them.

"That's exavtly what I saw!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"Of course you did..." Mist purred from my bag.

"How'd you-?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"No questions" I pulled the bag on my lap.

"Something is coming, and it's warning you"

* * *

*Irene*

"Sorry, I haven't figured it out yet" Jeremy told me after school had ended and was scanning Okoyl.

And then the sirens he had set up went off.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Home safe?

Chapter 4

Home safe?

*Irene*

As everyone gathered into the lab, Jeremy was looking for the tower, but I knew how he was looking wouldn't work.

"C'mon Einstein, anything?" Odd asked. Foxy had a hold of his arm.

"No..." Jeremy said, still searching.

"Wait, what is he even attacking?" Yumi asked. Oh crud...

I spun around and ran to the elevator. The elevator wasn't working.

"I figured..." I said.

"He cut the power?" Aelita raised an eyebrow. "That's not like him" I remembered my dream.

"It's CRASH!" I said, just as a lightning spurred across the room.

"What do we do?" Aelita asked.

"Foxy" I turned to the other me.

"Foxy?" She asked.

"Irene, you stay here, the rest of you come with me" I pointed towards the stairs as the electricity got closer.

"And how do you purpose we do that with electricity surrounding us, hm?" Aelita raised an eyebrow.

"Easy" I jumped over the line of electrical circuits, missing me by far. Yumi did it too, and so did Odd, but the rest was trapped.

"It looks like it's up to us" Yumi said.

"Let's go!" I ran to the scanner room

* * *

*On Okoyl*

As I landed on my feet, I waited for Yumi and Odd to join me. And then, we bolted to the tower.

"Wolves alert!" Odd pronounced. I shifted my hands in front of me, making an X in front of my chest, as I forced them down at my sides, two shiny blades popped out of the sleeves. Yumi had her fans.

The closest one was ready, and begore I knew it, I was hit.

"80 life points left" Jeremy said from above.

"What was that?" I asked mainly to myself.

"It was a sonic blast" Odd said.

"Great..." I groaned.

And then a fan hit the wolf right in it's weakness. We were soon in an intense battle, but as I was doing backflips, I realized something, I stopped. I was at the edge of the first level of the mountain region.

"Yumi, Odd!" I yelled.

They ran over.

"Stand back to back behind me" I instructed

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"DO IT!" And they did.

* * *

*Jeremy*

I woke up in a pod. My first question: Where am I? Second one: How'd I get here? But then I realized the dream I had the night before.

* * *

*Aelita*

We were knocked out somehow. Jeremy was gone.

"Guys, wake up!" I pushed Ulrich on his back as he groaned, Odd was snoring.

"Where's Jeremy?" Ulrich asked groggily.

"I don't know" I told him.

And then Jeremy entered the room, gripping his head and a water bottle gripped in his hand.

"You're okay!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm fine" He said, pushing me away and pouring water all over Odd, which woke him up.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Odd snapped.

"You guys need to get out before Jim finds out" He said sternly.

"Relax Einstein, Jim is not going to catch us, we do this all the time" Odd waved his hand dismisively.

"I need my sleep" Jeremy growled from the side of his mouth.

And we left, leaving the tired Jeremy alone.

But as the night came to it's end, I felt uneasy. Jeremy wasn't feeling right and I knew that.

And my suspisions was right as he didn't show for breakfast, I knew that I shouldn't be worried, but I had the strangest feeling...

"I wonder what Jeremy's doing" Odd said, eating his second portion.

"I dunno, probably trying to find Irene" Ulrich answered.

"Maybe" I mumbled.

* * *

*Irene*

I had finally defeated the last source of creatures and we were now heading towards the tower up ahead.

But something else tugged at me, we were near the sea, as Yumi went to deactivate the tower.

I stood there trying to fight the itch of going into the sea.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy yelled.

As I was swallowed by a white light, I was standing next to Spiky Jeremy.

"You found something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that vision you had? The one you told me about? HASH is taking over your world... Just like you thought..."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"If your friends can't defeat him, then HASH can destroy both worlds" I swallowed.

"We can't let that happen" I said. Jeremy nodded.

"How do we do that?" He spun in his chair to look straight at me.

"I dunno, but there has to be a way for me to get back to Lyoko, they don't know how to fight HASH" I said.

"You don't know how to fight HASH either" Jeremy pointed out.

"Yeah, but you guys have... You can tell me about him"

And then I got a vision.

Two swans fighting it off, one black, another white. White showed a key, the black was surrounded by a dark cloud. I shook it off.

"Get me to Okoyl, I think I have a way to get back there" I told him.

"Do you want me to call the others?" Jeremy's eyes followed me until I reached the elevator.

"Nah, tell them I said bye though" I stepped into the elevator, but instead of it going down, it went up.

"What the-? Odd?" The black haired boy was smiling at me.

"Thought I'd find you here" He stepped into the elevator and then it descended.

"You shouldn't have come"

"No, I needed to come, you're leaving, aren't you?" I blinked at him.

"How'd you know that?" I asked him.

"Lucky guess" He shrugged as we stepped into the scanner room.

"See you on the other side" Odd said, stepping in the scanner nearest him.

"Yeah.." I stepped in the other.

The difference between the two Jeremy's? Spiky Jeremy didn't do the whole 'virtualization' thing, he just sends you. AS Odd and I landed next to each other, I pulled my key off my neck.

Odd looked at me.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Just run..." I said and we started to bolt.

Up ahead, there was a cluster of towers, I was to go in the middle one and put in the code scars, why scars? I dunno, but it had to work.

Of course, there are the challenges of monsters.

Six wolves made our way to us, I gripped the key tighter in my hand and the blades popped out.

Odd readied his arrows.

"You go to the tower" He told me.

"What? Are you nuts? You could get killed, well devirtualized..." I started to ramble on, he moved quickly and grabbed my wrists and kissed my lips.

I pulled away.

"Just go, okay?" I swallowed and nodded. "And take this" Odd glowed and so did I.

"What did you give me?" I asked.

"It'll show when you need it, it'll be my last surprise until we see each other again" I smiled.

"Thanks Odd" I said before jumping over two of the wolves and running.

* * *

*Aelita*

As school ended, I was worried, Jeremy didn't show up. Ulrich and Odd were also worried, but Yumi had concluded that he might be testing something out. I, however, was unsure. But we all trecked to his dorm room.

"Jeremy?" Ulrich opened the door, he was doing something on the computer.

"Jeremy, where were you?" Yumi asked.

We looked over Jeremy's shoulder. He was deleting Irene?!

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"She's in my way, I don't need a brat in my way!" This was NOT Jeremy.

"Stop this Jeremy!" Ulrich tackled Jeremy to the ground.

* * *

*Irene*

As I was running, I suddenly felt dizzy and I stopped. I fell to my knees and fainted.

* * *

*Black Odd*

I defeated the wolves and was now running in the direction Irene had set out in. But I saw her laying on the ground, she wasn't moving.

"Irene?!" I yelled out her name in hopes to wake her. "Jeremy what's happening?" I asked.

"Someone is trying to delete her, Odd you must get her to the closest tower" Jeremy answered.

"Okay..." I picked her up in my arms, she was surprisingly light and I got her inside a tower in a cluster of them, the middle one to be exact. I put her in the middle of it, she didn't even shift.

Her french braided hair was on her back this time, she looked peaceful while unconcious.

Twenty minutes passed when she finally stirred and opened her eyes.

"Odd..." She said weakly.

"You're okay!" I smiled at her.

"Shoot, why do I feel so weak?" She layed on her back.

"Someone tried to delete you" I pointed out to her.

"Crud, I hope I wasn't right" She got to her feet.

"What, what's wrong?" I reached for her hand but she stepped away.

"HASH, he's smarter than CRASH he knows how to delete someone" She looked at me. "Thanks Odd, I really appreciate you being here for me"

"Irene, wait!" I tackled her into a hug before she floated up.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Promise you'll come and visit?" She giggled.

"You know we'll meet again, but next time, come to my realm, 'kay?" I smiled.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I turned my back as she was lifted up.

* * *

*Irene*

As I stepped out into the second floor of the tower, I took a deep breath, I was finally going home. I put the key to the screen and typed in scars I heard a screech and a beautiful large white swan landed before me.

_Why have you called upon me? _The swan asked in my head.

"My friends are in danger" I told the swan. "They need me"

_I can feel your pure heart, I will take you to where you need to go _

"Thank you" And then I got on it's back. The light from it's feathers shone broightly.

"First is the lab you seek to rescue your friend" And we were off.

* * *

*Odd*

We were now facing the fake Jeremy in Lyoko, his form changed into a boy with black hair, a sythe was resting on his shoulder. He looked like he was wearing a dress, but with pants underneath.

"You will die here" He said.

"Not if you die first" I spat.

And now we were in an epic battle to the finish, four against one, and we were still getting our butts kicked.

* * *

*Irene*

The swan bursted as I landed on tile floor, two people saw us. But thankfully I was in my Lyoko form.

They tried to taze me, but I jumped over them and knocked them out. I ran to the pod and pressed the code to open it.

"Hey Jeremy, you okay?" I asked as he stumbled out.

"I'll be fine" He smiled, a blue light came from the ceiling.

"Grab it" I told him, he did, it was a blue key.

"You are a guardian, Jeremy, it'll take you home, I'll see you after the fight" I hopped on the swan's back.

"Wha-" And he disappeared in a cloud of blue.

"Ready?" I asked the swan.

_Yeah... _And we were off again.

This time we came from the sea, I saw a black swan hovering over one spot. The swan I was riding screeched and charged, plowing into it just as it was about to shoot a laser.

I saw the boy with the sythe, and I jumped off, landing on my feet and blocking one of his attacks with my blade I protected Odd of all people.

"Irene!" He yelled happily but I heard the accent of fear in it as well.

"Hey, oof!" His sythe was now on fire and he swung it at me.

Hitting me with full force.

"Be careful!" Yumi yelled at me.

"I know..." I glared at the boy. "HASH... Right?" The boy was taken aback.

"I take that as a yes" I smirked, Odd well, Black Odd, told me about him.

I moved towards him, his sythe was about to attack me again, but I did a backflip. I was hit on the foot.

"Irene!" Odd yelled.

"C'mon, how do I defeat him?" I asked myself. I ran sideways the next time and I tried stabbing him, but he dodged me easily.

"C'mon!" And I saw my hand disappear, and then my leg, no, not in the devirtualized way. I was turning invisble!

"Thanks Odd" I murmured, jumping up and kicking HASH in the face.

"Mph" it hardly phased him. He then started glowing red. He was mad.

But he saw me and back-handed my face.

I went tumbling,and was soon at the edge. I was slipping.

"Irene!" It would make sense that Ulrich would save me, he was after all.

But anyway, he grabbed my wrist before I could fall.

"Thanks Ulrich..." I weakly smiled at him.

"I don't think Odd would appreciate losing you twice" He winked at me.

"Ulrich, behind you!" HASH came down with the sythe.

* * *

*Odd*

Ulrich saved Irene, but he was about to be slashed into oblivion.

"Ulrich!" I yelled.

But there was a burst of white light coming from the sea it seemed, but as the sythe slashed Ulrich in half, white light consumed him.

And then, Irene floated up into the air, she was glowing white, just like the swan she arrived in. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, they glowed white as well.

"Woah" Yumi said from beside me.

"I know..." I answered, breathless.

And then she revealed her blades, they came out of her sleeves, but instead of them going to her knee, they went to her shins, at least, that's what the light added.

But the guy was backing away slowly from her. They started an epic battle.

"Ulrich's here guys, no need to worry" I was happy. Until the boy disappeared and Irene turned her head towards us. She charged.

"Irene, what are you doing?" Aelita asked.

But she didn't even answer she slashed Yumi out of existance.

"Stop!" I yelled, holding my hands out in front of Aelita.

But she stared at me, about to slash me, I waited for the blow, closing my eyes, but it never came. I opened my eyes, her hand was stuck in midair, she wanted to attack us, but she was calming down, Her glow dimmed and her blades shrunk. I caught Irene in my arms. And I laid her down gently on the ground.

"Is Irene okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I dunno, do you think you can devirtualize us now?" I asked Jeremy.

"No problem" He said happily.

As we were devirtualized, Irene was still passed out, but she was slowly waking up.

"Hey sleepy head" I smiled down at her, Yumi and Ulrich were there too, Aelita walked over as well.

"What just happened?" She asked me.

"We'll fill you in" Yumi helped her up.

TBC

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
